magifandomcom-20200222-history
Boyan
|kanji = ボヤン |romaji = Boyan |gender = Male |age = 20 |height = 186 cm (6'1") |allies = Dorji Hakuei Ren Seisyun Ri Bator |djinn = Paimon |affiliation = Kouga Clan Hakuei Ren Kou Empire |manga = Night 17 |anime = Episode 4 |japanese = Hideki Kojima |cantonese = Gwan-coeng Lam}} Boyan (ボヤン, Boyan) is a member of the Kouga Clan, and a member of Hakuei Ren's Household. Appearance Boyan is a tall man. Initially, he wears a typical Kouga's outfit, consisting of a white robe with a dark belt around his waist. Later, he wears the Kou Empire's armor after becoming one of Hakuei Ren's Household Members. Personality Boyan has a rather cheerful personality, as he's usually seen with a smile. History He goes on to serve Hakuei Ren after the Kouga clan is annexed by the Kou Empire. Plot Kouga Arc Boyan, as well as Dorji and other members of the Kouga Clan, is riding a horse. On their way, they find a person. They bring the boy to Baba and look at him curiously. Boyan hides behind Bator.Night 17, Pages 15-18 Afterwards, Boyan comes back home from hunting. When Toya and Aladdin come to Dorji, Boyan and Bator smile and address to Toya. Boyan tells her that Dorji got a deer for her, while Bator adds to tell him that he's the best. In the evening, during the fest, Boyan fools around with Toya, Dorji and Bator.Night 18, Pages 7-8, 15 Later, Boyan is seen during the negotiations with Hakuei Ren, but he is only watching silently. However, when Ryosai hits Toya, he seems very horrified.Night 19, Pages 10-11 When women from the village are kidnapped, he goes to save them.Night 20, Page 16 After the rescue of women, he comes back with a big smile. He watches Baba when she starts telling Kouga's people that the most important things are their lives and looks very happy after she ends her monologue. During the evening's banquet, he laughs at Dorji after he blushes because of Toya's comment.Night 21, Pages 13, 15-16 Some time later, Boyan notices Baba's disappearance and asks Dorji about her whereabouts. After Baba gets shot and the Clan is discussing whether they'll submit to Kou or wage a war against them, Boyan is terrified while watching a progress of the conversation.Night 22, Pages 1, 8-9 He is also fighting against Hakuei and Seisyun Ri and is surprised by Baba's sudden appearance, remarking about her wound.Night 23, Pages 5, 9 After Baba's death and Ryosai's defeat, Aladdin is leaving the Kouga Village. Boyan is seen in the group of people seeing him off. He smiles seeing Aladdin blushing that a man of caravan called him one of Kouga's siblings. When Aladdin asks if he really can have Baba's staff and gets a positive response, Boyan offers him taking a weapon instead, as traveling alone can be dangerous. However, the weapon he wants to give him is the same Goltas used, so Aladdin tell the gathered Goltas' story. He bids him a farewell with a big smile.Night 26 World Exploration Arc Boyan is rushing to the Kou Empire on a horse alongside Hakuei Ren, who will attend the Emperor's funeral, Seisyun Ri and the other members of the Kouga Clan. There, he is introduced to Prince Koumei Ren by Hakuei as a member of her Household.Night 145, Pages 7-11 Abilities Djinn Boyan uses the powers of Hakuei's Djinn, Paimon. Household Vessel Battles/Events Relationships Trivia *Though Boyan and Bator were originally introduced in Night 17, they weren't named until Night 145. References Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Kouga Clan Category:Kou Empire Category:Household Members